1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manhole covers, particularly lockable covers for catch basins, wells, test wells, piping systems, sewerage systems, remote gasoline fill ports, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved locking cover for a manhole, catch basin, well, test well or the like wherein a specially configured locking cover has interlocking portions that are spaced circumferentially apart, wherein one of the interlocking portions is a keyed lock that extends from the upper surface of the lid to the lower surface of the lid and that rotates a locking arm to a position under a shoulder of a shroud that receives the lid.
2. General Background of the Invention
The present invention provides a well shroud and security system. The shroud is disposed over the end of a well, e.g. an environmental monitoring well pipe, or water well pipe, or any well system or like ground opening. The shroud and well pipe can be set in concrete. The space between the housing and the well pipe is preferably filled with concrete below the end of the well pipe.
The shroud provides an interior ledge for receiving and supporting a locking cover that can be a hinged locking cover. The locking cover can also be a one piece cover that has a plurality of interlocking portions spaced circumferentially (for example, 180°) around the periphery of the lid. The shroud has an interior ledge or shoulder for receiving and supporting the locking cover.
A flexible gasket can be placed on the ledge or shoulder. The cover can be placed on the flexible gasket. The cover and flexible gasket are secured by means of a locking mechanism.
The cover thickness is preferably substantially the same as the distance from the top of the housing downwardly to the shoulder or ledge, so that when locked, the top is flush with the ground surface.
The locking device of the present invention can be recessed, preferably covered with a flexible gasket. The gasket helps seal out weather, unwanted elements, dirt, and debris from the keyed opening of the lock.
The hinge on the cover can be internal for a more secure shroud. The underside of the cover can provide a metal plate fastened to the underside of the lid with four bolts. The bolts can be positioned, for example, at corners of the plate for marking and engraving well numbers or other site specific information.
The present invention thus provides a lockable ground opening with an improved cover and locking arrangement that is preferably a hinged, flush mounted cover.
The hinge is preferably mounted inside the cover for security.
A top cover portion of the apparatus accepts a lock for security. The lock can be a redundant device for security purposes. The underside of the cover accepts a plate for site specific information. In one embodiment, the cover is a one piece unit that can be retroactively fitted to an existing shroud.
The following patent documents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,160,213; 5,324,135; 5,697,729; 5,950,368; 6,007,270; foreign patent document nos. JA 56-25524; JA61-58673; EP 420,777; JA6-248,660.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,270 discloses a manhole frame with a hinged lid that has a lock on the side.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,135 discloses a hinged locking lid for a ground opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,729 discloses a locking lid for a ground opening.
U.S. Patent No. JA 56-25524 and EP 420,777 discloses locking lids for manhole covers that are pivoted or hinged.